<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>skinny love by formulaxlewis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23481415">skinny love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/formulaxlewis/pseuds/formulaxlewis'>formulaxlewis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Formula 1 RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:07:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>591</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23481415</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/formulaxlewis/pseuds/formulaxlewis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He isn't suppost to have those feelings because he is happy, isn't he? <br/>He's happy with Hanna and his kids and his life but still...if he was truly happy he wouldn't even waste one thought on Lewis, but he is....laying in bed next to his wife he is thinking about Lewis.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lewis Hamilton/Sebastian Vettel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>skinny love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>skinny love.<br/>(n.) when two people love each other, but are too shy to admit it, yet they show it anyway.</p><p>Lewis isn't shy, never was, but when it comes to admitting his feelings he is. </p><p>Seb is the opposite. He doesn't like cameras or the spotlight but he has never been afraid to admit his feelings nevertheless it was different this time. </p><p>He can't even admit them to himself, how could he? <br/>He isn't suppost to have those feelings because he is happy, isn't he? <br/>He's happy with Hanna and his kids and his life but still...if he was truly happy he wouldn't even waste one thought on Lewis, but he is....laying in bed next to his wife he is thinking about Lewis. </p><p>Everyday.</p><p>Every hour. </p><p>Every second</p><p>...he's thinking about Lewis and not admiting it, not even to himself slowly destroys him from the inside.</p><p>Seb is someone who wears his heart on his sleeves, he can't keep his feelings in. <br/>If that's a good ot bad thing? He doesn't know but what he knows is that he needs to tell Lewis.</p><p>---</p><p>Lewis isn't committed to anyone and still he's scared. scared of his own feelings and scared of what people would say. </p><p>People have been suspecting that there is something going on between them for years so wouldn't they all be happy? </p><p>They suspect it because they show it.<br/>Lewis and Seb show that they love each other and there is nothing they can do about it. </p><p>It's that smiling at each other and touching more than they need to what made people notice. </p><p>"Lewis, I'm married...you know that right?" Seb said in a quite moment. </p><p>They where staying behind at the track in Lewis drivers room....another reason people where suspecting a love story. </p><p>"Of course I know! I think about that all the time...but I can't help it and you know you can not help it aswell." Lewis ansered stepping closer and placing his hand on Seb's cheek.</p><p>They would have kissed that night but they didn't. Not because they didn't wanted to, no it was because Toto opened the door and they jumped apart within a second.</p><p>---</p><p>Canada 2020 </p><p>It has been half a year. </p><p>Half a year of denying their feelings and Lewis was sick of it. </p><p>He tried to get his mind off of Seb by sleeping with random girls he didn't even like nor care about. <br/>All he could think about is Seb. It has always been Seb.</p><p> </p><p>Today was a perfect day. </p><p>Lewis finished first and Seb second. </p><p>Lewis got handed his trophy, he looked at Seb who looked so happy for him, genuinely happy like no one ever did and in that moment Lewis knew. </p><p>He dragged Seb to the top step of the podium, cupped Seb's face with his hands and just kissed him. </p><p>Seb wasn't mad or shocked he just looked at Lewis and kissed him back. </p><p>They didn't care about who was watching them they where in their own world and after a few second, when they separated from each other, they looked into the crowed and just listened to the people cheering.</p><p> </p><p>Hanna already knew what happend, she saw it on TV which must have been awful. <br/>She texted Seb and told him to come and pick up his stuff but Seb didn't read that message.<br/>He was laying in bed, next to Lewis happier than ever. </p><p> </p><p>They would never ever be to shy to admit that they love each other again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Leave a comment if you liked it♡</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>